He's not exactly Prince Charming
by Golden dragon of the skies
Summary: The former Guardians are in Middle school and there is a dance coming up. The teachers came up with the theme "Cinderella". The problem is, little Rima Mashiro cannot go. Tadase and Amu are going together, Kairi and Yaya are going together. Worst of all,her parent's fighting got worse, and they are hurting her in the process. My version of Cinderella. RimaHiko.


**This is my first story! The Former Guardians are now in Middle school with Kukai by the way.(Yaya= 5th grader in elementary school division. She walks over with Kairi to the middle school division to eat lunch everyday. And, the dance is for grades 5 to 10. That's for information in case you are confused.)(^_^)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo chara. It belongs to peach-pit**

**-Rima's POV-**

There is a dance coming up at Seiyo. Of course, my parents wont let me attend because the dance is at night and they don't want to go through the whole kidnapping thing anymore. Since I look so pretty! and cute! and adorable, I am easily kidnapped. It would be hard to get away too, due to my shortness and un-athletic ability. "ATTENTION CLASS!" my teacher yelled over the talking students as she snapped me out of my daydream. "You know probably know that there is a dance coming up."right when she finished saying that, the whole class cheered."I'm not done yet, anyways, the theme will be Cinderella, so, girls have to go with boys and boys have to be with girls tickets are $5.00 each. Any questions?" Kazumi-sensei said quickly since the students are losing their patience. No hands shot in the air. 5 seconds later everyone started talking about who they are gonna ask, what they are gonna wear, and just random stuff that I don't care for. Sometimes,I feel sorry for that teacher, this class gets crazy a lot. Before long, a whole crowd of boys came to my desk asking me to be their date to the dance. Sighing, I turned to look at Fujisaki's desk. As I have known, tons of crazy fangirls, some also from other classes, came to ask him to the dance too. I have only got one glimpse of his face before more fanboys blocked my view. Nagihiko looked annoyed, but he tried to hide it. He really didn't do a good job of hiding it though.

I craned my neck to look at my best friend with the pink hair. Amu was all red and she seemed overly happy. "What happened?"I asked."T-Tadase-kun asked me out to the dance!" she stuttered. Of course, I should have known! "The prince strikes again,"I muttered. I turned around, and saw a redhead fangirl named Saaya Yamabuki glaring at me. "What do you want?!"I said angrily. "I am pissed off at you and Amu Hinamori." she said, "I am much prettier than Amu, cooler than Amu, and more popular, how does she get Tadase-sama and I don't? And, same goes for you." I ignored her as I grabbed my new favorite comedy manga and started to read it. "Whatever,don't listen to me."she said as she walked towards Nagihiko's desk. There was a bigger crowd then there was before. "I guess the people at Tadase's desk left because he already asked someone." I said to Amu. The pinkette blushed when I mentioned Tadase. I seriously don't get why people go all crazy over Tadase. in my opinion, I think he's a weirdo, especially with Kiseki, his chara. Who wants to rule the world anymore? Its so cliche nowadays. "Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn nggggggggggggg!" the bell rang for the start of lunch. Startled, everybody looked up, and then they all ran out of class to get their lunch. Scratch that, pushed their way out of class to get lunch. "STOP PUSHING ME!" someone hollered in a high-pitched voice. Probably one of Nagihiko's crazy fangirls.

"Wanna go to lunch with me, Rima?" my best friend asked in her usual happy and not cool & spicy voice. "Sure!" I replied, walking out the door. The fangirls at Nagihiko's desk is empty so Nagihiko joined us too. "What are you doing here?" I said in a annoyed voice to Nagihiko. "Um, walking to lunch, with you." he said in a flirty voice with a chuckle. "Why are you walking with us you stupid purple head?" I replied, angry at his comeback. "Cuz, just cuz." he said with a smile. "STOP FIGHTING!" Amu yelled at us. "Can't you pass a minute without fighting?' she said in a softer tone. "Whatever." I huffed, glaring at Fujisaki."Just don't expect me to call him Nagi. I'll only call him Nagi when Hell freezes over." My friend and purple head sweat dropped at this. When we finally got into the lunch area, we sat down at our usual table by the basketball hoops. Purple head obviously chose this table. "Bye guys!" he said as he strolled off to the hoop." I need to practice shooting, there is a game coming up."

"Bye Nagi!" Yaya called after him. Wow, Yaya was unusually quiet coming here. Usually, she would be screaming her head off. "Guess what Yaya did?" Yaya asked excitedly. "Yuiki-san? Do we need to tell them? Kairi said, blushing. "YEAH! Yaya asked Kairi to the dance and he said YES!" Yaya said. "How cute!" said Amu. Everyone stayed in utter silence. "Errrrr... Wow?" I said. That pairing is sort of odd.


End file.
